naruto and the vampire order
by LORD KIRA THE GREAT
Summary: naruto is a ninja who travels the world. one day he is captured by a vampire and taken to a vampire coven that consists of his old friends. now he has to be a mate to a vampiress and become a vampire prince. what will he do? story is better than summary. Rated T for intense violence.
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic! Enjoy.**

**This chapter introduces Naruto: the vampires will not come in yet,**

**Except for Neji**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto and TV Tokyo**

Naruto saw them. A whole army waiting to take him on.

They stood there, a hundred swords shining in the moonlight.

"This is your last chance, Naruto Uzumaki," said the army's leader. "Surrender, and we will won't kill you. We will just take your eyes."

Naruto knew what they wanted. They wanted his eyes, because his eyes contained the Rinnegan and the Sharingan, which were known as legendary eye Jutsu that contained great power.

These men wanted to take his eyes. He was not going to let them have them

"FIRE STYLE, PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!"

Blasts of fire went in all directions. It was so quick that no one had time to move. When the Jutsu was over, those that had survived were frozen in shock. 60 corpses burned, the faces of the dead contorted in fear, before being thoroughly burned to ashes.

The remaining soldiers were frozen in shock, but they could not react, as Naruto came in close and slashed them with a sword.

The battle field that day was a pool of blood and 100 corpses.

Naruto went on his way. It was not long before he saw something. Something that felt very familiar….

"Neji, is that you?" asked Naruto.

It was indeed Neji. Before Naruto could speak, Neji came at him.

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY EIGHT PALMS!"

Naruto didn't see the attack coming, because he was absorbed in the memories that Neji had sparked.

The moment the attack hit, he hardly felt anything, it was so quick.

The final blow knocked him out and all he saw was darkness, darkness, darkness….

**That's the first chapter**

**Also, how Naruto got the Rinnegan and Sharingan, it will be revealed in a few chapters. **

**Also, the vampire in this story can survive in the sun, because I said so. They can also live on regular food, but they can drink blood**

**the tailed beasts do not exist in this world, cause i said so.**

**Next chapter will come soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**2****nd****chapter here.**

**Also, I can tell you that in terms of power, Vampires= Jinchuriki**

**So even though there are no tailed beasts, there are still beings as powerful as Jinchuriki**

**So, enough of my ranting. On with the story.**

Naruto woke up in a room, his head aching. He looked around.

The room had blood red walls with displays of kunai, swords, shuriken, and other weapons. There were also bookshelves, and a blood red door.

Naruto immediately wanted to get out. He went for the door, and tried to open it. It was locked. He tried to go after the window, but it was also locked.

_I have no choice. I have to use force and bust out, _thought Naruto.

He tried to create a Rasengan, but for some reason it would not form.

_I cannot channel any chakra, so now what should I do, _thought Naruto.

He then heard someone coming. He immediately tried to draw a kunai, only to find out that he didn't have any.

The door opened. It was Neji.

Neji had changed from the last time Naruto saw him. He had paler skin. His nails looked longer. And he was taller.

"Neji," Naruto said. "What am I doing here? Why did you attack me? What happened to you?"

Neji did not answer. "The Queen will see you now, Naruto."

Naruto felt a powerful force that bound his hands behind his back. It forced him to follow Neji.

Neji walked through the hallways of what seemed to be a castle.

It seemed that it would take forever for them to reach their destination. But at last they reached a door.

"Step inside, Naruto."

Naruto stepped inside. But it was not long before he felt a weight hit the back of his head and fell into darkness.

When he came to, he noticed he was tied to a cross. He was strapped to the cross with wire.

He looked down. There he saw them.

Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. His old teammates from back when he lived in the hidden leaf village.

For some reason, he had a bad feeling.

He tried to remain calm. _Stay still, _he thought_. Try to enter sage mode._

_"_Don't even try to enter sage mode, Naruto," said Sakura. "Those wires are designed to block chakra flow."

_Darn it, she read my mind, _Thought Naruto. _Now what the heck am I supposed to do. And what will she do to me._

"That is simple. I offer you a choice."

"What choice?" asked Naruto?

"The first choice I will give you, is this: would you be willing to join an order of vampires?" asked Sakura.

"What?"

"You heard me. I, Sasuke and all of our old friends have become vampires."

"So that is where you went when the village was destroyed. You became vampires," Naruto said.

Naruto had heard about vampires. He had read about them when he was growing up. They were said to drink blood and sleep in the daytime. It was said that they could only by killed if stabbed in the heart, beheaded, burned, or left in sunlight.

"Naruto, vampires are not killed by sunlight. We can drink blood, but we can live on regular food too."

Sakura read his mind again. How could she do that?

"Vampires have psychic powers, Naruto."

Oh. That explains everything.

"And if I don't join?" Naruto asked.

"YOU WILL JOIN US WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT!"

Naruto nodded. "Make me a vampire."

At once the strings on him loosened. He fell down against the cross. He couldn't move.

"Hinata. Please come here," Sakura called.

Hinata came in. Naruto had also not seen her since Konoha village was destroyed.

"Now stay still, Naruto-kun. This will hurt a little."

Hinata bit into his neck.

Naruto felt the pain, as if his body was being pierced by a thousand swords.

He fell back into the darkness and passed out.

**Second chapter finished**

**Next chapter. Naruto gets to talk to Hinata. There is going to be a flashback about how Konohagakure village was destroyed and how Naruto got his eyes.**

**Also the main pairing in this this story is NaruHina, although their will be other pairings, SasuSaku, NejiTen, ShikaIno**

**3****rd****chapter coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is finally up**

**I have nothing to say so moving on to the story…**

Naruto woke up… again

He woke up in the same room, with the same blood red walls, and the same weapon displays, and the same bookshelves, and the same blood red doors.

_If I am in the same room that I was in last night, then that means last night wasn't a dream then. That means…_

Naruto looked at his hands. His nails looked unusually sharp, and his skin was pale.

Naruto felt his teeth. His teeth was sharp, like fangs.

_So I really am a vampire now. And Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji are still alive. Probably others too._

He remembered that day, the day that Konoha village was destroyed, 4 years ago…

_Flashback_

Naruto woke up with a start. Time for another day of training.

Back then, his life was perfect. He was a Genin about to take the Chunin selection exams. His father was the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, so he was getting the best training in the village.

He was working hard so that he could become Hokage as well. And the Chunin exams were one step closer to his dream.

He was walking to the examination area when he heard something. It was an explosion. It had already destroyed many buildings, as he could see.

Suddenly the civilians went up and down the street. A huge army of men had come. They were invading Konoha.

The leaf Shinobi were fighting back. But they could not put up a fight against the men. The head of the army jumped up and met Naruto's father, who was about to join the fight.

"So, it is you," said Minato. "Madara Uchiha."

"Yes, Fourth Hokage," said the man. "How did you know it was me?"

"Your eyes. You and the sage of the six paths are the only known people to achieve the Rinnegan. You definitely look like an Uchiha."

"Impressive. You are worthy of your title. But no more. I will kill you here and the Uchiha name will be feared once more!"

Minato attacked. Madara sidestepped and attacked with a punch, followed by multiple shuriken throws. Minato took the punch and dodged the shuriken, then went in with a Rasengan. It hit Madara on the chest.

"You're fast, Minato. You kept up this long. But I am afraid it ends here."

"Not if I can help it!" Minato attacked, but then he was stabbed in the chest by Madara's sword.

He collapsed. Naruto screamed in anger and ran at Madara. Madara looked at him with the eyes. They were not the Rinnegan, but some form of Sharingan. Mangekyo Sharingan. Naruto felt his head hurt, and he passed out.

When he came to, he saw the village was in ruins. He got up. He went through the city. There were unfortunately no one in the village. Not even a single dead body was in the city, except for the body of Minato Namikaze.

Minato was not stabbed in the heart, so he still had some words to say. Naruto went to him.

"Naruto. I still have some final words to say. That man was Madara Uchiha. He was known to be one of the strongest people on the earth. I want you to defeat him, when you are strong enough. There are scrolls in our house. I want you to take them. Learn the arts on the scrolls and master them. You must do that on your own. Make me proud, son."

With that, he passed away. Naruto cried out in sadness and in agony. It was through this that he awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan, and the Rinnegan. How he did that, he did not know, since he was not an Uchiha clan member. But he decided that he would make the most of his eyes and master there power, in order to face Madara…

The next few years were spent in the abandoned Konoha village, trying and mastering each technique in his father's scrolls, as well as trying to master the Mangekyo Sharingan. He even found a book on the Rinnegan, and learned all of its arts. When he was satisfied with using all of the techniques, he left Konoha, and for two years afterwards, he searched for Madara…

_Flashback end_

Someone opened the door. Naruto took his katana (for some reason, it was in the room with him) and charged at the door. The door opened. It was Hinata.

Naruto was about to slice through her, but he stopped. "Hinata. What-"

"Come with me."

Naruto sheath his sword and followed Hinata into the hallway.

"So, how have the last four years been?"

"Lonely. And depressing. What was your purpose in turning me into a vampire, anyway?"

"You were our old teammate. And we decided we wanted you to be by our side. But we knew you would not willingly join a group of vampires. So we had to knock you out and strap you to that cross with chakra sealing wire, in order to talk to you.

"How long did it take you to find me?" asked Naruto.

"About four years."

They walked through the hall in silence. But one question ran through his mind.

What were they really planning to do with him?

**3****rd****chapter finished.**

**Sorry if my chapters are too short**

**I will try and add more length to them in the future.**

**4****th****chapter will come soon.**


End file.
